deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suicune vs Dobermon
Suicune vs Dobermon is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 7th episode of season 1. Rules Description Two dog like creatures fight to a death to prove which Champion is better. Interlude Wiz: Dogs are well known as "Mans best friend." They are loyal and caring to us. Boomstick: And when we can't get enough of the cuteness and guardian instincts, we upgrade to have elemental powers. Wiz: Suicune, the water type legendary Aurora Pokemon, along with her partner Ethan. Boomstick: And Dobermon, a Champion level demon beast Digimon, along with his partner Alice McCoy. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Suicune Wiz: Their is legend, told by many in the distant Johto region. A legend that tells the tale of some of the most beautiful legendary pokemon. Boomstick: 700 years ago, the people of Ecruteak built two nine-tier towers with the hopes of fostering friendship and hope between Pokémon and humans. Wiz: The Brass Tower was built in the West, the Bell Tower in the east, where Pokémon were said to rest. Both towers became the roost of powerful flying. Boomstick: Which is actually kind of bull shit. I mean, Lugia stays in the water 24/7, and Ho-Oh is wherever the pot of gold is at the end of the rainbow. ' Wiz: But 150 years before the events of ''Pokemon Gold and Silver, a lightning bolt struck the Brass Tower. A massive fire raged in the tower for three straight days. 'Boomstick: But finally a down pour finally put out the blaze, but at that time, it already burnt to the ground, and three nameless pokemon were burnt alive. ' Wiz: But at that very moment, the flying legendary Ho-Oh and resurrected the three pokemon, all meant to represent the events that took place at the tower. Raikou was meant to symbolize the lightning that struck the tower. Entei, the leader, was meant to represent the fire that burnt the tower to crisp. And Suicune was meant to represent the rain that stopped the blaze. The three Pokémon, knowing their own power, fled, running like the wind off into the grassland. According to legend, when the souls of Pokémon and humans commune, upon the emergence of a Trainer who has the ability to touch the souls of Pokémon. 'Boomstick: 150 years later, a new child would go on a pokemon journey, distended to catch these legendary pokemon. ' Wiz: Like every pokemon trainer, Ethan would be able to get a note from his professor and obtain the PokeDex in order to catalogue every pokemon out their. His purpose was to defeat the eight gym leaders, become the champion of the Johto region. He would progress by choosing a starter, capturing all wild pokemon to his team, and value them with all his life. '''Boomstick: Apparently, Ethan would encounter the legendary pokemon, and apparently would capture her. He eventually did, and the two became great friends. So moving along. Wiz: A Suicune is a Water type pokemon with great defense and Special Defense, with somewhat good Attack and good speed. Boomstick: It can learn Hydro Pump to force opponents back in a pool of water, use Extrasensory to mess up the brains off her opponents. Bite is for chomping the heads off of her enemies. ' Wiz: Leer lowers the defense of a target. Bubble Beam shoots the target forcefully with, well, bubbles. Rain Dance rises the power of all water attacks. Gust, is basically what you'd think it is. '''Boomstick: Aurora Beam is an rainbow colored ice type attack that has a 10% of lowering the opponents attack. Mist is where the user cloaks itself and its allies in a white mist that prevents any of their stats from being lowered for five turns. ' Wiz: Mirror Coat is a retaliation move that counters any special attack, inflicting double the damage taken. Ice Fang turns its jaws into solid ice, and Blizzard is a powerful ice attack which can freeze the enemy. 'Boomstick: And that's just some of the moves it can learn naturally. ' Wiz: Under Ethan's command, there are probably dozens of more moves he may have taught Suicune, including moves like Surf, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Bulldoze, and Waterfall. '''Boomstick: But that's hardly the limits to Ethan's pokemon. He himself is a force to be reckoned with. Wiz: Ethan is.... well, basically Johto's Red. He's an expert strategists. Since he started his journey, he defeated all of Johto's eight gym leaders, defeated the Elite Four by himself, and defeated Johto's Champion, Lance, in less than a year. Boomstick: Hell, Ethan's gone and defeated the first Pokemon Champion, Red, as well as capture several wild pokemon. ' Wiz: But that's hardly the limit to Ethan's Pokemon's feats. A Suicune is great against fire, rock, ground, and steel type pokemon, but weak to grass and electric. It can also go toe-to-toe with other legendary Pokemon, especially it's team leader, Entei. It can instantly purify even the dirtiest of waters, is the only capable Johto trio of telepathy, and runs around the lands at extreme speeds gracefully. '''Boomstick: Still, Suicune and Ethan are one pair that is unbreakable. ' Ethan: I choose you, Suicune! Suicune pops out of it's Pokeball and cries. Dobermon Intermission Fight (Cue: Mangled - NateWantToBattle) '''FIGHT! (Cue: Iron Dite - Battle Fever: Chrome Shelled Regios) (Cue: I'm Going Digital) KO! Results Other Fights Trivia Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years